Carols
by InggriSealand
Summary: Lanjutan dari cerita Evangelion saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Nagisa/Rei.. Final.. Ingin membuat sesuatu yang lain dari yang lain.. semoga berkenan...


**Title: Carols**

**Pairing/Characters: Rei Ayanami/ Nagisa Kaworu**

**Rating: T**

**Language : Indonesia tanah airku beta.. pusaka abadi nan jayaaaa –malah nyanyi-**

**Disclaimer: This Chara and song is not mine… so please don't say this is mine… I just copy the lyrics and make some story….**

**Warning : wokeh… ini adalah lyrics Ayumi Hamasaki yang berjudul Carols.. saya akan memasukan lyrics jepangnya.. apabila ada kalimat bahasa inggris, itu adalah Arti dari lyrics tersebut. And ini saya buat berdasarkan Evangelion Iron Maiden 2****nd****…. Dan lanjutan dari Evangelion milik saya sebelum-sebelumnya….. maaf apabila dialognya ada yang berbahasa Inggris…. Ingin mencoba lain dari yang lain... ==a**

* * *

.

**Sudut Pandang : Rei Ayanami**

**Time : Ditengah heningnya malam natal, aku mengundangnya makan berdua dirumah.**

* * *

**.**

_**Hajimete atta hi wo Ima mo oboeteiru?  
Tereta you ni kimi wa utsumuite  
Me wo sorashite bakari datta ne**_

Aku memandangnya yang sedang makan dengan penuh senyum. Senyuman kecil dan juga lembut. Mengingat hari dimana kami bertemu dan hari-hari kami bersama.

"_Do you remember the first day we met even now?_" tanyaku tersenyum. Ia tersedak lalu segera meneguk air putih yang terletak disebelahnya. Wajahnya memerah padam dan mulai tampak gugup.

"_You looked abashed, hanging your head, And turning your eyes away_" seruku lagi dengan penuh senyuman. Ia menyilangkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Setiap berhadapan denganku, kau selalu mengajakku bertengkar pula"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba?" tanyanya penasaran.

_**Sono shigusa wo totemo Itoshiku omou you ni  
Natta no wa itsu no goro datta kana  
Nanda ka natsukashii ne**_

"_I wonder when such a manner became so dear to me_" lanjutku tersenyum. "_It makes me feel a little nostalgic, Don't you feel so?_"

"Ya. Aku berfikir demikian juga" ucapnya tenang. Ia menyilangkan jari-jemarinya dan menatapku tajam. "Entah sejak kapan aku jadi menyukaimu"

_**Yagate ikutsumo no kisetsu ga  
Bokutachi no mae wo ashibaya ni toorinuketa**_

"_Many seasons have passed by, With quick steps since then_"

Dia tertawa dan berkata "Ya. Tidak terasa semua musim sudah kita lalui bersama. Dan semua event pun juga sudah kita lalui bersama"

"Ya. Dan natal ini juga"

_**Shiroi yuki ga machi wo someru goro ni mo  
Kimi no soba ni isasete  
Watashi korekara mo  
Komarasete bakari ka mo shirenai kedo**_

Aku melihat kearah luar jendela salju turun dengan lembutnya. Walaupun dingin, aku tetap merasa hangat berada di sebelahnya.

"Nagisa, _When the white snow colors the city, Let me stay by your side_"

Dia mengangguk sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Senyuman di wajahnya masih terpancar dengan lembutnya.

"Tidak disaat itu kau masih boleh berada disisiku" ucapnya. Mata merahnya kembali menatapku dengan tajam setelah ia melihat kearah luar jendela.

"_Though I may bother you, Again and again_" lanjutku. Rasanya hatiku perih karena harus membuatnya susah karena diriku. Namun aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu dan menjauhkanmu.

Nagisa tersenyum dan berusaha mengelus rambutku dari bangkunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia bisa direpotkan olehmu, Rei"

"Nagisa?"

_**Yodooshi hanashiteta Mirai da to ka ima ga  
Amari ni watashi ni wa mabushikute  
Toudoku kanjite ita**_

Aku melihat kearah jam dinding diruangan itu. Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam Jam dindingpun berdentang dengan nyaringnya. . Hari berganti menjadi hari natal.

"Selamat hari natal" ucapnya tersenyum kearahku. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Selamat natal" jawabku. "Hari ini menginaplah disini! Aku sudah menyiapkan kasur"

"Baiklah"

Kami menyelesaikan makan malam kami. Setelah semuanya selesai, kami merebahkan diri dikasur yang telah kusediakan untuknya. Kami saling berpelukan dan menyilangkan jari-jemari tangan kami.

"Kalau kita menikah, kamu ingin punya berapa anak?" tanyanya kepadaku tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin punya 2 saja" jawabku diselingi senyuman akibat geli dengan pertanyaanya. "Kamu mau punya berapa?"

"Aku juga ingin dua saja. Aku ingin anak pertama kita cowok dan anak keduanya cewek"

"Hihi, dasar kau"

"Yang cowo mirip denganku dan yang cewek mirip denganmu" ucapnya diselingi tawa.

"Nanti kamu malah jatuh cinta dengan anakmu?"

"Haha, aku jadi punya dua pengantin deh"

"Dasar"

_We talked overnight about our future and the moments. I felt they were so dazzling And precious._

_**Itsuka kako wo yuruseru hi ga  
Kuru to ii no ni to omottara namida afureta**_

_Tears welled up in my eyes, When I thought it would be nice. That I could forgive my past some day._

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya kaget saat merasakan bajunya basah. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak" ucapku tersenyum "Ini airmata bahagia"

Dia tersenyum sambil menghapus airmataku. Lalu ia mengkecup keningku dengan lembutnya.

"Aku bahagia"

"Ya aku tahu"

"Seandainya kau lebih cepat mengambil hatiku dulu" ucapku. "Mungkin aku saat itu tidak akan gundah dan ragu memilihmu atau Shinji. Aku menyesal telah bersikap ragu padamu"

"Sudahlah. Itu masa lalu!" ucapnya. "Tidak usah kau bahas lagi. Kini kau sudah menjadi milikku"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali kearahnya. Kami tertawa bersama disaat itu juga.

_**Shiroi yuki ga tokete machi ga  
Azayaka ni irodorareru goro mo  
Koushite kimi no koto ga  
Daiji de shikata nai watashi de itai**_

Terdengar bunyi berisik dari arah luar. Kami yang sedang terduduk sambil berpelukan mesra segera melihat kearah luar jendela kembali. Ternyata salju sudah berhenti.

_When the white snow melts, And the city becomes vivid and colorful._

Aku menatap Nagisa dengan lekat lalu memeluknya kembali. Ia tampak tersentak seketika lalu membalas pelukanku. Diusapnya rambut biruku dan diciumnya lama sekali.

"_I like to keep you closest . To my heart_" ucapku padanya.

"_Me too_" jawabnya.

_**Wakariaenai mama Surechigatta hi mo  
Namida no hi Soshite egao afureru hi mo  
Sou donna toki datte  
Donna kimi de atte mo  
Itsumo uketomeru yo  
I like to keep you closest  
To my heart**_

Aku mempererat pelukanku kepadanya. Dan ia pun juga mempererat pelukannya sehingga membuatku sesak. Namun aku tetap menginginkannya.

"Nagisa,"

"Rei,"

"_The days we couldn't understand each other and parted. The days of tears, the days of smiling faces. Whatever may happen and whatever mood you may be in. I'll always accept you_" ucap kami berbarengan. Kami tersentak seketika lalu tertawa bersama.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bicara sepanjang itu berbarengan" ucapku.

"Aku juga" ucapnya masih terpingkal-pingkal.

Tidak lama, kami terdiam sambil saling memandang. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Mata merahnya terlihat berkilauan. Nafasnya terasa sangat hangat. Tanpa kami sadari, kami mendekatkan wajah kami. Bibir kami bertautan satu sama lain.

Natal tahun ini, kami lalui dengan bahagia.

.

.

**-FIN-**


End file.
